


The Positives of Mistakes

by JustAround



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Crossover, Karone kept her abilities, Kennedy isn't an evil bitch, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/JustAround
Summary: Maybe things aren't quite as dire as Kennedy believes.





	The Positives of Mistakes

Even I could admit we were jacked.

My girl is as powerful as they come, even more than most if I can take a minute to brag, but I could tell even she was starting to feel the strain of trying to keep multiple spells running at the same time, some spells of protection, some of defense. Most witches can do one or the other at the same time; not both. My Willow really is a force to be reckoned with.

But truth be told, we were in over our heads.

I hate admitting being wrong. It’s a fault. Even during my training, the Watchers always told me I was too overconfident. Heck, even my parents told me I had a tendency of being a bratty know it all. Definitely a known fault. I’ve gotten better but whenever the Head Bitch and I go head to head, I can’t help but argue, regardless of whether or not I know something is wrong.

It’s the point of the matter. Can’t let Queen Buffy get too comfortable.

This time? This time I had been dead wrong. I had underestimated. And the worst part? I kinda knew I was wrong, but argued anyway. And now, I might have blood on my hands for my stubbornness. Dammit, none of the other slayers deserved to die because I was being pigheaded. So I fought with every bit of strength I had, fought against the demons trying to summon their god to wreak havoc on the human race. And because of my mistake, they just might be able to call him out of hell and onto this plane of existence.

All my fault.

I battered against their protective barrier, ignoring the shocks of pain that reverberated through my hands everytime they made contact. Blood streamed down my knuckles as I fought desperately to destroy the barrier, fought to get to the demons behind it, their continued chanting uninterrupted by every hit I - and the other Slayers with us - made to it. Willow was too busy keeping their winged gargoyles at bay to do much damage to the barrier.

“Let me try.”

The unfamiliar voice jerked me away from my fight against barrier and into a defensive stance as I turned, ready to take on whoever was crazy enough to get in the middle of this.

The last thing I ever expected to see were a woman and man - a cursory glance made them a few years older her if that - dressed in date night clothes. Going on a date and running into this and somehow looking absurdly calm for the situation. I would have laughed, if it weren’t for the fact they demons were getting that much closer to finishing their summons.

“As much as I could love to let you guys try…whatever it is you want to try, I think this is a little beyond your hipster help,” I glared at them, hoping to scare them off with bitchiness instead of having to explain what was going on.

They looked at each other a moment, the blond woman serious, the blond man with a smirk on his face, before the man said, “We can help. Karone and I have experience with otherworldy things.”

I didn’t even have time to respond to that before the woman - Karone, I guess - waved her hands in front of her and freaking staff appeared in them. Okay, so we’re used to weird and all but that was even strange to me. I must have started at the appearance of the metal staff because her serious demeanor disappeared for the briefest of seconds to offer me a smirk of her own. I could have sworn I imagined it, because the next moment, her seriousness was back and she was using the staff to shoot bolts at the gargoyles to bring them down.

Seriously.

Bolts of energy.

What sci-fi movie did I walk into, anyway.

Her boyfriend didn’t seem to think anything was strange with what his girlfriend was doing, instead spending his time focusing on gargoyles she wasn’t shooting down, his hands waving in their direction. They froze as he gestured at them, fighting against - something. Okay, so I couldn’t figure out what he was doing, but every movement of his hands coincided with the gargoyles being forced into directions they weren’t expecting. I forced my gaze away from this sci-fi craziness that Andrew would be drooling over and looked to Willow. She was already turning her attention from the gargoyles to the barrier, and I could see her digging deep into the Earth to add her energies into the spell she was building. As her hair started to turn white, I turned to our Slayers and yelled out, “Get down!”

All of the slayers with us, as well as our two unexpected allies, dropped to the ground the moment the barrier exploded, leaving the demons unprotected. Without hesitation, I lunged forward, sword raised, towards the closest of the demons. It was with little fanfare that his head separated from his body. The others quickly followed suit as the rest of our force attacked them, taking out every single one of the casters.

I couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief when the last one fell beneath one of my sister slayer’s swords. I fell to my knees, overtaken by emotion, knowing that everyone had lived.

All because of the help of strangers.

Younger me would have ignored them, brushed off the help.

Older me knew better. Forcing myself back up, I walked over to them, stowing my sword back into its sheath. Neither of them skirted away from me; instead, they smiled as I walked forward. “Thank you for the help. We were in a lot of trouble back there.”

“It was no problem,” the man said loftly, “You can make it up to us by buying food. A lot of it.”

His declaration was interrupted by his girlfriend - Karone, was it? - elbowing him in the side, causing him to wince. “What Zhane means is, we were happy to help. Anything to keep people safe.”

Color me intrigued. Neither of them had any trouble accepting the supernatural, and from what they’re implying, they’re used to helping people. I didn’t even glance over at the others as I offered, “We’d be more than happy to feed you. We usually grab a bite to eat after stuff like this, anyway. Besides, I think my girl over there wants to know how you dealt with the gargoyles.”

I gestured to Willow, who was swiftly moving our way. Both Zhane and Karone glanced over at her, back at me, gave each other a look, and when he smiled and said, “We’re more than happy to accept the food. If it’s good enough, we can tell you how we were able to deal with the gargoyles.”

He winked at me after saying that, ignoring the eyeroll from his girlfriend. I grinned broadly back at him, something about me liking his easy going ways. Somehow, I knew that he knew that I had no interest in him, but didn’t mind playing the part.

Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Who knew the end of the world could bring that about?


End file.
